


The Maiden In The Tower

by Esperata



Series: Fairy Tales Retold [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Blindness, Bones wears pretty dresses, Crossdressing, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Time, Gender Confusion, M/M, Orion, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: 'Leona' McCoy has spent her life locked in a tower. Her world is shaken when a mysterious pointy-eared stranger visits.A retelling of Rapunzel.





	1. Prologue

Spock knew many things.

He knew he did not wish to marry T’Pring.

He knew he did not want a female for a mate at all.

And he knew his father would not agree to anything else.

“Spock, it is only logical to take a female as a mate. How else will you produce an heir?”

“It is unnecessary for me to produce an heir. Sybok-”

“Do not speak to me of Sybok,” Sarek interrupted bluntly before realising he was close to an emotional outburst. He breathed deeply. “I will offer you one alternative Spock. You may travel for a year and, if in that time you find yourself a suitable _female_ mate, I will annul your engagement and approve your choice.”

“But-”

“Or you may stay on Vulcan and wed T’Pring.” Sarek raised an eyebrow at his son.

Spock lowered his eyes.

“Thank you father. I will travel.”

Spock already knew he would find no such suitable female.

❤

There were many things Leona did not know.

She did not know who her parents were.

She did not know there were other planets or alien species.

And she did not know why she had to stay in the tower.

“I have told you. It is dangerous for a girl alone. _I_ can protect you here.”

“Because you’re a witch and ever’one’s scared of witches,” Leona replied with an eye roll. “But why can’t I go out _with_ you?”

The green woman stepped forward and stroked her cheeks.

“Asides from the ogres, hobgoblins, trolls and other monsters? There’s _men_ out there. Not one of them would understand you. They’d only hurt you. But you’re destined for someone very special.” She grinned a set of pearly white teeth. “So, you’ll stay in here where you’ll be safe my little princess.”

Leona sighed and relented once again.

She did not even know that she was in fact one of those men.


	2. Let Down Your Hair

Spock had travelled to his mother’s home planet for no better reason than that humans seemed convinced of the power of love to conquer all.

It wasn’t something Spock himself could believe in but he allowed there were always possibilities.

He was not actively looking for a mate. Since he was not attracted to females, and his father had been adamant that was the one attribute his future bondmate must have, he was employing his time more productively by researching unusual phenomena.

Currently that meant he was travelling through a peach orchard that locals had insisted was tended to by a ‘wicked witch’. He’d been repeatedly advised not to go near it and told over and over **not** to pick any fruit.

He found it fascinating that even in the 23rd century isolated communities could become prey to such outlandish myths and beliefs.

The tall trees gave way suddenly to a broad clearing and Spock had to blink in the sudden sunlight to ensure he was not suffering a mirage caused by the change in lighting.

The clearing must have been as big as a baseball field and stood in the middle was a circular tower. Judging by the surrounding trees, the tower must stand over 30 feet.

Spock tilted his head and considered the facts.

The dwelling must logically belong to the owner of the orchard. Given it’s unusual structure and isolated situation, he would hypothesise this was the residence of the ‘witch’. Doubtless dubbed so because of the strange building choice and site.

He was just considering whether to approach when a flash of movement caught his eye.

High up the tower was an open window and sat on the window ledge was a figure wearing a most vibrant purple dress – tight round the waist before flowing in folds and pleats that spilled over the ledge. The bodice was low cut and the sleeves poofed out at the shoulders before fitting snugly down the arms that rested demurely in the lap.

Spock could not distinguish the facial features from so far away but he could see the soft curls of brown hair that fell about the face and neck.

He frowned and wondered what it was about the person that had so arrested his attention. Before he could properly analyse his reaction though, the person in the tower gave an almost violent toss of the head and disappeared back inside.

It was unimaginable now to leave without investigating further and Spock moved quickly to the base of the tower. However he was once again surprised.

There was no door.

He went around, first in one direction and then again more slowly in the other, but found there was no point of entrance. There was however a message carved into the stone – “Rap on zel.”

Spock frowned at it. The only meaning he knew for ‘zel’ was Aztec. It translated to ‘the one’. But what one did the message refer to?

Careful examination of the stones about revealed numbers engraved at the centers. He searched about until he found the one numbered 1 and knocked on it sharply.

Beside him a paving stone slid out with an embedded transporter pad.

Spock stared at it cautiously before deciding it would be an illogical and circuitous way to eliminate unwanted guests. So decided, he stepped onto it and immediately dematerialised.

When he rematerialized he was faced with the individual he had espied.

“Agh! Hobgoblin!”

Spock blinked in surprise as the tower resident seized what appeared to be a folded parasol and brandished it at him.

“You are the witch?” he queried with a slight head tilt.

The parasol was lowered as the figure drew itself up in indignation.

“I am not a witch! I’ll have you know I am a princess!”

Spock studied the ‘princess’ intently.

He would allow that the eyes were of a light and clear blue to shame any princess but other than that the features were entirely masculine. His eyes drifted down to the top of the bodice which lay flat across the chest. Curls of hair were visible.

“You cannot be a princess. You are a male.”

“I am not!”

Spock arched an eyebrow and wondered how to counter such an illogical statement.

“The depth of your voice indicates masculinity,” he explained. “The male hormone testosterone is responsible for the growth of your Adam’s apple to produce such an effect, which is why it is more pronounced than a females. In addition the production of your facial hair and chest hair is directly related to the high level of testosterone. The most obvious feature is not visible to me and yet you will-”

“Now you can stop right there,” his subject declared, poking him with the parasol for emphasis. “I ain’t believing anything a hobgoblin like you says.”

“I am not a hobgoblin,” Spock retorted. “I am a Vulcan.”

“What’s that now?”

The parasol dipped as a curious frown appeared.

“I am from the planet Vulcan,” Spock said. The tower resident continued to look confused so he added, “In the 40 Eridani star system.”

“Star system? You’re from the stars?” The blue eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect.

“Indeed. If it were dark I could show you the very star my planet orbits.”

A shy smile grew and the parasol was finally lowered.

“I’d like to see that. I spend an awful lot of time starring at them stars. Do you know the names of the others?”

“I do. I would be willing to teach you. If we were to go to an observatory I could show you even more stars than are visible from here. For example-”

A sad head shake interrupted him.

“I can’t leave.”

Spock frowned.

“Why not? There is a transporter pad.”

“It’s set to disintegrate me if I try to use it. The witch wants to keep me safe in here until its time for my wedding.”

Spock was distracted from his pleasant thoughts of gaining a travel companion.

“Who is this witch? Is she the one who told you you were female?”

“Don’t know her name. She’s green though. And she didn’t need to tell me ‘cause its printed on all my registration documents.” The prisoner wandered over to the dresser and brought a PADD over to show him. “See?”

Spock glanced through the birth certificate and health documents all bearing the mark ‘female’.

“I agree the official records show you to be female however in reality you are still male.”

A deep breath heralded the start of an argument so Spock spoke again first.

“This witch who has kept you here sounds like an Orion slaver to me. I do not believe I can in good conscience leave you here.”

“Well, even if I could go with you, I’m not prepared to jump from one frying pan into a fire.”

Spock eyed the man speculatively.

“Do you wish to be married to the witch’s choice?”

“I’ve never met him,” the evasion was accompanied by lowered eyes.

Spock thought carefully.

“If I can reprogram the transporter, and prove I am not lying to you, will you come with me instead?”

He was affixed by an intent stare.

“I’ll consider it.”

Spock nodded and stepped back towards the pad, turning briefly however to ask, “What is your name?”

“Leona. And yours?”

“Spock. I will return tomorrow.”

“Not during the day,” Leona cautioned hurriedly. “The witch comes every other day. Come after sunset.”

“Very well.”

The last thing Spock saw before he dematerialised was a bright smile of joyous anticipation.


	3. Getting To Know You

Spock returned as promised the next evening with an electronic scanner, a toolkit and a stack of old medical texts.

“These books are for you. A cursory examination should prove what I said was correct.”

Leona accepted them with ill grace and flounced back across to the window seat. Spock momentarily noticed the clothing choice for today. It was a similar style to yesterday, with a long full skirt falling from a tightly cinched waist and a bodice laced securely with ribbons. There were no sleeves today though and Spock was treated to the sight of very shapely arms. Pale and clearly unused to manual work, they were adorned with delicate hands that seemed to move with deft precision.

Leona licked a fingertip before using it to carefully turn the page.

Spock quickly turned his attention back to studying the computer readouts.

Every now and then though he glanced across to see Leona utterly engrossed in study.

His own work was not so rewarding. As far as all his instruments could tell, there was no settings ready to recognise any particular DNA pattern. Which meant the Orion was relying on fear to keep her prisoner here.

Which meant that Spock would have to work very hard to convince Leona that it was safe to use the device.

“Can you show me yer home star yet?”

The soft voice distracted Spock and he looked up to see Leona sat with the book closed in his lap.

He stood silently and moved to gaze out the window as well. After a few seconds he isolated 40 Eridani A.

“There,” he pointed, moving so his companion could look along the length of his arm.

“Why’d ya leave?”

Spock considered what to say.

“I left to find my future,” he replied simply.

“I don’t think about the future much,” Leona admitted. “Nor the past. They’re both blanks. All I have is the endless present, repeating on a loop.” Blue eyes flickered up to him. “Until you arrived anyway. Could you… um… if it ain’t a bother… could you bring me some more books?”

“You have learnt all you wished from these?”

“Hardly what I wished,” Leona snorted, “but,” he bit his lip, “I do want to learn more. There must be so much I don’t know… I feel like an ignorant fool compared to you. Didn’t even know my own gender.” He blushed in embarrassment.

“Then I shall bring you more texts,” Spock promised. “I need to fetch further instruments anyway. I have not yet found the correct procedure to fix it.”

“So you’ll be back tomorrow?”

“Certainly.”

ЯR

The next day Spock briefly considered confronting the slaver but realised it would be impossible as Leona had suggested the Orion only usually visited every other day.

She would also likely have allies so even if he overpowered her, a compatriot would probably be ready to remove Leona. He doubted he’d be able to find the fascinating human again if they re-hid him.

Far more logical to remove Leona himself and then deal with the Orions.

On materialising he was struck immediately by the colour of this evening’s dress. The blue was a very near match for his eyes. Almost unconsciously he stepped forward to greet him.

“I was hopin’ you might tell me more about other planets tonight,” Leona requested quietly. “If ya don’t mind.”

“I should be gratified to do so,” Spock assured him, placing his equipment and books aside to sit beside the other man in the window.

He began with pointing out the other visible inhabited star systems and talking about their species.

Leona listened wide eyes as he spoke about the Federation – the coming together of Human, Vulcan, Andorian and Tellarite. He spoke of the Romulan war and the war-like nature of the Klingons but also of how wars between species such as Denobulans and the Antarans was a thing of the past. He told her of the evolutionary differences of the Aenar and the enforced assimilation of the Borg.

Leona shook her head in wonderment.

“And out of all that galaxy of worlds out there… what are you doing sat here with me? You can go anywhere! Why not just go?”

Spock looked at the enticing creature before him.

“I came to Earth looking for a companion. Someone unique to meet both my father’s requirements and my own. Why would I leave when I may have found such an individual?”

Leona dropped his eyes and blushed. The sun rising above the horizon distracted him briefly before he looked again at Spock.

“Will you come again tomorrow?”

“As you wish.”

ЯR

When Spock returned the third night, he determined to focus all his energies on fully resetting the programming on the transporter.

Leona sat nearby, quietly reading through the men’s health books Spock had procured. Every now and again, one or other of them would look up to catch the other staring before they’d flush and turn back to their own activity.

Finally, Leona had to break the silence.

“You said ‘unique requirements’ yesterday.”

Spock blinked as he placed the reference.

“Yes?”

“What requirements?”

Spock sat back on his heels.

“My father declared he would only agree to my choice of partner if they were female. I however am only attracted to males.”

“Oh.” Leona hunched into himself. “So it’s my incorrect paperwork that makes me unique?”

“Your paperwork will ensure my father approves the match. It does not however have any bearing on my attraction to you.”

“Oh?” Blue eyes looked up hopefully.

“You have many qualities that make you a desirable match. Asides from being aesthetically pleasing, you have an enquiring mind that seeks new knowledge. You also are not afraid to challenge fixed ideas and adjust accordingly. I sense a gentleness to your spirit coupled with a determination that is almost Vulcan.”

“I’ll try not to take that as an insult,” Leona teased with a pleased smile.

Spock quirked his lips in response but hesitated before continuing.

“I would very much like for you to come with me. It is my belief that the transporter pad will work for you just as it does for me. Will you trust me?”

Leona paled.

“I… I can’t do that.”

Spock tried to hide his disappointment and reasoned that the response was anticipated.

“Please,” Leona continued. “Ya hav’ta understand, if yer _wrong…_ There’s no fixing that kind of mistake. I’d be gone. Surely we can find another way?”

Spock nodded, not sure yet what other way they would find but unwilling to concede defeat yet.

“I must go. It will be dawn soon.”

“Promise me,” Leona moved automatically forward. “You’ll come back?”

“I promise,” he assured before stepping on the pad and disappearing.


	4. Falling For You

Leona was nervously biting his nails when Spock appeared and he couldn’t stop from throwing himself at the Vulcan.

“I thought you might not come back,” he muttered.

Spock gripped him tightly.

“I promised and a Vulcan does not lie.”

On an instinct he kissed Leona’s hair and was rewarded by the other man relaxing in his arms.

“I have also come up with another way to remove you from this tower.”

Leona had to pull back to look Spock in the eyes. Vulcan or no, he needed to _see_ the truth there.

“It is obvious really. I must simply bring a new transporter pad here. I met a man living not far from here who builds individual pads. I shall journey there tomorrow and in a few nights time return to free you.”

Leona honestly could not contain himself at the prospect of being free and, without thinking at all, kissed Spock firmly. He was about to pull away with an embarrassed apology when strong arms wrapped about his shoulders preventing him from leaving.

The kiss deepened and Leona learnt something else new.

When they finally broke apart for air, neither relinquished their hold, and brown eyes stared intently into blue.

“You know,” Leona whispered. “I read about some other things in those health books but perhaps ya could give me a practical demonstration?”

Spock understood immediately but, despite his surge of desire at the suggestion, felt he had to warn Leona.

“Vulcans do not engage in casual sex. If we do this, I will consider you my chosen mate.”

“Darlin’, I give myself to you willingly.”

Spock didn’t need to hear more. He picked the delicate man up into his arms and carried him across to the soft bed.

As the Vulcan began deftly undoing the laces holding the bodice together, he spoke conversationally.

“We are fortunate that I am Vulcan. In our evolutionary past we were governed by our passions yet those drives were contained once we accepted the wisdom of logic. Contained but not eradicated. They surface every seven years. It therefore became necessary for us to evolve-”

A hand seized his shirt and hauled him down so he almost lost his balance and certainly lost track of his sentence.

“I’m sure that’s right fascinating,” Leona drawled breathily. “And I’ll probably want to hear all about it some time. But right now I’d rather you got naked and _showed_ me what yer mean.”

Spock swallowed as he took in the sight of the other man lying waiting beneath him and he gave a shaky nod. Seconds later he shifted upright and made short work of his own clothes. Leona watched avidly and swallowed somewhat nervously on seeing his arousal.

Spock leant forward again and stroked his cheek, faintly amused to feel the roughness of a days’ stubble. He contemplated offering his fingers for Leona to wet but decided that was a little too direct for a first time.

Instead he shimmed himself back and divested the human of his feminine panties, revealing the decidedly male erection. Pale hands grasped the sheets when Spock experimentally licked it.

Another activity to save for later he decided else they’d never make it to the desired sexual act.

He ran one hand caressingly over a stockinged leg while he thoroughly wet his own fingers and then reached down to breach his partner for the first time. Leona gasped at the unfamiliar intrusion and instinctively tensed.

Spock crawled up to kiss him again.

“Relax,” he whispered. “Let me join with you.”

Looking at Spock’s face seemed to help and he remained braced over the man placing darting kisses randomly while he painstakingly stretched him open. Leona tried to catch Spock’s lips when they came close and let out shuddering breaths when the Vulcan located his prostate.

Finally, Spock decided he had prepared his lover as best he could and he finally guided himself to replace his long fingers. Leona ran his hands up around his shoulders and hitched his stockinged legs about the Vulcan’s waist.

They both cried out as they joined physically, tensing together and gripping each other painfully tight. Spock awkwardly raised his hand and pressed it to Leona’s face, initiating another even more intimate joining.

Their minds sparked and flashed as connections flared into being and Spock thrust into the suddenly pliant body beneath him instinctively.

The combined sensations threw them both over the edge all too quickly.

When Spock finally came to himself, he was lying almost suffocatingly over Leona, their stomachs stuck together with human ejaculate. He peeled himself far enough away to look into the stunned blue eyes still peering dazedly upwards.

“Leona?”

The eyes finally blinked and focused on Spock.

“Is it always like that?”

Spock couldn’t quite stop his lips from quirking.

“That was the bond forming between us. I have not in fact experienced this before but understand it will only grow stronger.” He pressed a kiss to welcoming lips. “I am also given to understand the experience improves with repetition.”

Leona laughed breathily.

Spock reluctantly pulled himself up and went to the dresser where he located a cloth and a bowl of water. When he returned, the human had settled himself more comfortably although he turned about to allow Spock to clean him.

“Will you lie with me tonight?”

Spock looked upon his newly claimed mate and felt a surge of fondness. He located the link in his mind and sent the feeling through, recognising the surprise as Leona felt it.

“It will be beneficial to remain close while the bond settles,” he agreed, sliding onto the bed to curl around the other man.

“I wish you didn’t have to go tomorrow,” Leona confessed, burying his head against Spock’s chest.

“It is necessary. However I shall also take your documentation to send onto my father. I anticipate he will confirm our union and then I may take you home as my wedded mate.”

Leona smiled.

“Wedded mate,” he echoed fondly before succumbing to the temptation of sleep.

ЯR

Spock left all too soon for Leona’s taste although he made sure to steal plenty of kisses before the Vulcan could go.

But now he was sitting in his tower, waiting as he ever had, but this time waiting with anticipation and a hopeful heart.

The shimmer of the transporter was expected and he turned to face the witch who was punctual as ever. He sighed as he thought how this might be the last time he had to go through this charade of affection and gratitude.

The witch’s face however looked puzzled.

She stepped forward with a frown, inhaled deeply, and then snapped a blazing gaze upon Leona.

“You little harlot!”

“Wh-what?”

“Don’t play coy with me, little girl. I can smell sex. You’ve had a man in here!”

“Of course not. I just… well…”

But whatever excuse Leona was about to say was cruelly interrupted by a sharp slap across his face.

“Liar,” the witch hissed. “Do you know how much of my life that’s wasted? Years preparing you for a most illustrious client… wasted in one night of frivolity!”

“It wasn’t frivolity!” Leona finally stood up to the green woman. “I love him and he’s going to take me home as his chosen mate.”

“Oh really?” the voice had turned icy. “Let’s see if he can find you first shall we?”

So saying she grabbed Leona and hauled her across to the transporter pad.

Leona screamed and struggled but the Orion was too strong and before he knew it he was caught in the dematerialisation beam.


	5. Love Is Blind

Leona was hyperventilating.

He had no idea where he was. Looking around showed no familiar landmarks. No peach trees. No town. Only row after row of corn.

He ran through the stems, battling against the scratchy stalks and trying to stem his useless tears. Thoughts of if only he’d trusted Spock enough to believe him about the transporter beat against his conscience.

Finally he barrelled out onto a dirt track and collapsed to the ground heaving in lungfuls of air that seemed to do nothing to calm his racing heart.

“Oh my… Miss? Are you alright?”

The voice startled Leona and he scrambled to his feet, realising suddenly that his sleeves were torn and his skirt ripped.

“I’m…I’m…” he tried to breathe normally but found it impossible and clutched his hands to his chest.

A hand gripped his shoulder and the voice spoke softly.

“It’s alright. You’re safe here. Just take some deep breaths. That’s it. That’s good.”

He finally manged to calm enough to focus on his new companion.

The man was a little younger than himself, with tanned skin and a stocky build that indicated manual work. Also with a piercing gaze that was currently assessing him.

Leona blushed and lowered his own gaze.

“Okay,” the man said again. “Now what’s your name?”

“Leona.”

“Leona,” he repeated and Leona saw that gaze sweeping over his attire. “My name’s Jim.”

“Where am I?”

“You’re on my family farm.”

“But where?”

“In Iowa.”

Leona felt his eyes well up as he realised he still didn’t know where that was.

“Hey now, it’s alright,” Jim said, pulling the other man into a hug.

“But I don’t know where I am or where I came from and if I don’t know that how will Spock… Spock find me?”

He clutched the other man’s shirt and cried onto his shoulder. Jim rubbed his back soothingly.

“How about we get you up to the house, clean up those scratches and then worry about everything else, huh?”

Leona nodded. There really was nothing else he could do at this point.

ЯR

Spock had gone straight from the tower into the nearby town to contact his father. He’d been anxious to ensure he got his approval for his choice… although the bond was already created and Spock would not break it.

It was still a relief to him when his father surveyed the documents and nodded his acceptance.

Spock’s intention had been to head straight on to Scotty’s but he’d felt the sudden spike of terror through the bond and turned immediately back. He then felt his own panic when the sensation suddenly dimmed.

At least it hadn’t vanished. The most probable explanation was that Leona was unconscious.

Still, his concern for his bondmate overrode his caution and he stepped onto the transporter pad without fully preparing for what might await him.

“So,” the female voice drawled as he materialised. “You must be the lover boy.”

Spock glared at the green Orion woman.

“Where is Leona? I insist upon seeing him.”

“Sorry, Leona had to step outside. But you won’t have to worry about seeing her ever again.”

With no other warning the woman raised the object in her hand and a brilliant glare of light lanced out straight at Spock.

He raised his arms and closed his eyes but was seconds too late. Already he could feel the burning pain in his eyes. But he refused to be cowed by this slaver.

Gritting his teeth against the pain he spoke.

“I shall find Leona. You will not take him.”

“Honey, after what you did to him, I don’t want him. Nor do I want _you._ ”

Before Spock could even realise what she was doing he felt the familiar pull of the transporter.

He breathed in and out deeply several times before reaching out to feel for the tower wall. To his surprise he could not feel it in any direction.

With a frustrated gesture he rubbed at his useless eyes but that only seemed to make the pain worse.

Tentatively he stepped forward.

There was no springy grass underfoot. Nor was there any scent of peaches.

Wherever he was it wasn’t by the tower.

An icy wind blew unexpectedly and he found himself shivering.

Staring blindly forward he instead focused inside. He could still feel the bond in his mind. Leona’s anxiety shone like a beacon to him and he let himself be guided by it.

Turning about, he orientated himself and stepped forward with stumbling steps in the direction of his bondmate.

It might take him days or years but Spock would not give up on his chosen mate.

ЯR

“So,” Jim spoke cautiously as he put a plate of food in front of Leona. “Who’s this Spock?”

“He’s my bondmate. My one true love.”

“One true love?” Jim repeated disbelievingly.

“He is,” Leona insisted hotly. “He’s everything I’m not. Without him… I’m incomplete.”

He stared forlornly at his plate and Jim felt like an insensitive idiot.

“I’m sorry. I’ve never felt like that about anyone. It must be quite the experience.”

“It was.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. Iowa isn’t that hard to find really.”

“But he doesn’t even know I’m here!”

Jim was just thinking up a comforting reply when he was interrupted by his mother in the doorway.

“Leona? I found some clothes for you to wear. They’re Jim’s old clothes, I hope that’s okay.”

Leona nodded and stood to join her.

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Do you prefer being called Leona? Or should we call you something a bit more boy-ish?”

The strange circumstances of Leona’s upbringing had been explained already.

“I’m not sure I’d get used to another name that easily.”

“Well how about we just try shortening it? To Leo? See how you get on.”

Leona… Leo… nodded, unwilling to argue.

“Now what’s that sad face for?” Winona demanded.

“It’s nothing.”

She looked hard at him.

“This is about that man you mentioned isn’t it? Spock?”

Leo nodded and tried not to cry again.

“It’s just I know I’ll never see him again.”

Winona frowned.

“And how do you know that? Are you a fortune-teller? Can you see the future?” At Leo’s shake of the head she continued. “If your Spock cares for you half as much as you do about him then no power on this Earth could keep you apart. I know something about finding you soulmate. My George was willing to do anything for me. I’ll bet your Spock is just the same.”

Leo lost the battle with his tears but honestly didn’t mind.

“Thank you Mrs Kirk. Thank you.”


	6. Waiting For You

Leona found it hard to adjust initially to his new lifestyle.

From a life of idleness he was suddenly working hard. Not that he minded helping – he was keen to repay the Kirks for their kindness – but he wasn’t used to the physical exertion.

However, over the days and weeks of living on the farm, he found his strength and stamina increasing. Muscles he never knew he had grew stronger and Jim teased him about filling out.

He also took to calling him ‘Bones’ as a consequence.

Leona found it easier to adapt to the new name, or just his surname, than variations of Leona. In fact, he soon began thinking of Leona as belonging to another life.

He never stopped thinking of Spock though.

Jim and Winona had made enquiries about a travelling Vulcan, or an Orion woman, but didn’t hear a whisper about either. And Bones not knowing where his tower had been meant they couldn’t narrow down their search much. Peach trees grew all over the place.

Working on the farm helped fill his days and often left him too tired to lie awake, however the nights were already beginning to draw in. The corn was harvested and the jobs for him to do took less time than they used to.

In order to occupy himself, McCoy took to studying. There were plenty of online courses available and he dove into them with enthusiasm. Anything to keep himself from staring out at the horizon.

Nothing helped in the middle hours of the night though.

He would inevitably dream of the Vulcan – sometimes as they had been those days together in the tower, sometimes nightmares about the witch punishing him – and inevitably he’d awaken with hand outstretched as if to hold onto his mate.

The crushing feeling of loneliness when he found himself still alone left him gasping.

Often, he would quietly rise and head outside to stare at the stars, remembering the soft cadence of Spock’s voice talking to him of Alpha Centauri and Epsilon Eridani, and he’d wonder if he would ever go there now.

He liked walking the barren fields in the dark though. With no-one around and nothing but the stars overhead, he felt closer to his tower and thereby, illogically, closer to Spock.

It was turning almost bitter now however and he knew he should go back inside and try to sleep. Yet he couldn’t will himself to leave until he located 40 Eridani. It was important to him that he never lose that star.

McCoy had just located the pattern that held the star system when a scuffling noise distracted him and he turned to scowl at the offending animal.

He had to blink several times to reassure himself his eyes weren’t playing tricks.

Even then it wasn’t until the night breeze made him shiver that he trusted he was actually awake.

“Spock?”

The figure stopped and very slowly turned in his direction.

“Leona?”

The voice was scratchy and that more than anything assured McCoy it was real. He began running across the uneven ground.

To his surprise, Spock didn’t open his arms, and by that point McCoy couldn’t slow his momentum, so he barrelled into the Vulcan and they both fell to the ground.

As soon as he’d caught his breath though he began kissing his lover, reluctantly stopping occasionally to speak.

“I thought… I’d never see you… again… The witch… You were right… about the trans… porter pad…”

It dawned on McCoy that although Spock kissed him back when their lips landed together, he was not otherwise being terribly responsive.

He pulled back to look down at him apprehensively.

“Spock? Ya are pleased to see me ain’t you?”

The grip about his waist tightened reassuringly but Spock’s face looked pained.

“I am reassured beyond words to have found you again,” the Vulcan admitted, “but I confess I cannot see you. I am quite blind.”

“Blind? Oh no… oh… the witch?”

“She was quite… vexed I stole you from her.”

The human flung his arms round Spock’s neck and clung to him tightly.

“This is all my fault. If it weren’t for me you’d still have your sight.”

“But I would not have _you._ An equitable trade.”

McCoy couldn’t stop his tears but despite them splashing onto the bridge of Spock’s nose he continued to kiss the Vulcan desperately.

Spock felt the salty drops wetting his eyelids and tried to blink away the water even as he endeavoured to return his bondmate’s passionate kisses. An irritation at his eyes instinctively brought a hand up to wipe them and McCoy moved back to avoid being hit.

Spock’s eyes were watering now and he was forced to sit up to try and shift the irritant.

“Here, let me,” McCoy offered, catching his face and tilting his head gently. “There’s some kind of gum…” He wiped lightly at the corners of Spock’s eyes, pulling glutinous strands away.

A light gasp drew his attention back from his tacky fingers to the Vulcan’s dark eyes.

Clear eyes that were staring at him in wonderment.

A long fingered hand rose to rest on a pink cheek now graced with stubble and McCoy blushed under the scrutiny.

“Can yer see?” he queried hesitantly.

“You are even more beautiful than I remembered,” Spock told him in reply before pushing his own lips to the humans.

McCoy wrapped his arms about him and pulled him back down to the ground.

ЯR

It was far too cold for either of them to lie outside for long. Besides which, Spock was sore and malnourished from his long trek.

McCoy brought him back to the farmhouse and set about cooking him porridge, despite the early hour. By the time Winona and Jim arose the lovers had eaten two hearty breakfasts and were thinking of retiring for a proper night’s rest.

The Kirks were fascinated to meet the well loved Vulcan but allowed that talk could be saved until the refugees had slept and the residents had done the days chores.

Jim first showed Spock to the bathroom and provided him with suitable clothes and towels but was shooed out by McCoy when it came time to tend to Spock’s scrapes and bruises.

As McCoy washed and cared for Spock, the Vulcan spoke about his journey. His endlessly dark walk and the people along the way who had helped him. Leona listened attentively and silently thanked every individual who had lent him support.

As he dried and dressed himself, McCoy haltingly spoke of his own time on the farm but felt it was unequal to Spock’s tale.

“You know I love you don’t you?” he finally asked, too tired to hide his worry.

Spock sighed, his own tiredness lowering his emotional defences.

“It was your steady love for me I felt through our bond. That was how I found you.”

“I’d have waited forever for you,” McCoy said softly, sitting on the bed and pulling Spock down.

“As I’d have walked forever to reach you,” Spock replied, tugging Leona against him and lying down.

“You’ve got me now,” Leona murmured, eyes drooping shut as he breathed calmly at last. “Nothing will ever part us again.”

As sleep claimed them both in its gentle hold, the words echoed along their bond,

_“Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched.”_


End file.
